kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-150
Summary Inside the turret, Mirha asks Leez how she's feeling, since her earlier mention of Asha seemed to trouble her, but Leez tells her she is fine. Mirha tells her that there is food stored in a nearby compartment for her to eat to make her feel better, and mentions Asha again as Ruche and Airi quietly look on. Leez thanks her for her concern and smiles. Mirha prepares to leave for the temple and tells her to stay strong, because once the battle is over... She stops herself before saying that a better future lies ahead, since she knows that Leez has only a few years of life left. Leez asks Mirha why she did not finish what she was saying, then fills in the blank for her: After the battle, they should take the giant parfait challenge together. Mirha smiles and tells her they will. In the Aurora Forest, Cloche complains to the other rakshasas about their delay in attacking, giving the humans the opportunity to prepare themselves. Riagara tells her that it is because "He" was having some problems, causing the delay. Cloche is frustrated that they are being kept in the dark, and worries about the increasing possibility that Ananta clan suras could die even if they win. Samphati and Maruna fly in and hover nearby, and Samphati tells the group that they will not face any danger since they will not be in the front line. Ananta suras, whose primary attribute is Earth, are substantially weakened by the proximity of Aeroplateau so they will be protecting "Him" in the back and wait for the attack to be over. Cloche is surprised at this, and Riagara questions if this includes Sagara, since Samphati previously said she herself would not fight Agni. Samphati replies that Sagara will be in the front line to face Agni. Riagara is shocked and Cloche protests, but Samphati tells them that Sagara is a nastika who still has many transcendental skills at her disposal that do not require the Earth attribute, and the rest of the Ananta suras would be too weak to fight. With Riagara and Cloche visibly upset, Samphati tells Maruna that it is time to go. Before they fly away, Maruna grabs Hura first. Cloche asks Riagara what they will do, since she does not believe the others are willing to give up their lives for Sagara like they are. The two Garuda suras, with Hura in tow, land on a snowy cliff where Sagara awaits them. She asks about the kids' reaction and Maruna tells her they were crying over her. Sagara says it was for the best that she did not tell them herself. Hura remarks that she looks relaxed for someone about to take on a god in an area where the Earth attribute is nullified. Sagara replies that she regained quite a few useful transcendental skills that had been sealed by Taraka during the Taraka clan's attack on the Gandharva clan, so she can fight against a summoned god. Hura mentions that the only wildcards left who can influence the battle are the Taraka clan hybrid, the half dragon, and Gandharva. Sagara replies that while she faces Agni, it is their job to deal with the rest. Samphati tells Hura that they will not fight directly but will follow her direction. She will deal with everyone except Agni. She begins to transform. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword * (thumbnail - Riagara): Some have said that the Ananta clan should have 5th-stage rakshasas of their own. They do exist (no number confirmed), but they don't support Sagara so they remained in the sura realm. * (Mirha and Leez): People ask how Leez got to be so tall. She is currently 166cm. So actually... Leez isn't that tall... But but the people near her... * (Samphati and Maruna): Samphati looks like a main character and Maruna looks like a sidekick. lol. It's only like this because this is a special case. Maruna is actually pretty strong. (hardly convincing) * (Sagara's crew): Long time no see, Ananta clan suras. Especially Clophe, right? 2-150 leez all alone.png|solitude 2-150 leez and mirha.png|reassurance 2-150 garuda squad.png|game plan 2-150 sagara vs taraka.png|rescue Notes * Sagara revealed to her subordinates that her sealed transcendentals have returned in Ep.2-128. Kasak revealed to Yuta that he killed Taraka (thus removing all seals she placed on others) in Ep.2-97. * In the flashback scene where Taraka is being attacked by Ananta suras, male-form Sagara appears to be holding up Gandharva, possibly rescuing him. * Currygom made it a point to mention Clophe's absence in the Ep.2-115 afterword as well. * Show/Hide Spoiler Leez and Mirha do, in fact, return to the parfait shop later on. ''2015: Chiller'', Episode 23 - Sounds in the House: writer/artist Currygom I participated in a special series once again, knowing it would be difficult to make a one-shot story while working on a series at the same time. Even so, I can't give up on one-shot stories... hehe. However, I didn't get any time to rest or go to the beach this summer. I bought a lot of beachwear but never used it, hehe. It was kind of like that for the Space special, but a currygom like me never learns her lesson. Hehehehe. I talk like this yet I'll still participate next time, too. (sticker - crying Moon thumbs up) If you haven't seen it yet, click here. (English version, with the badly-translated title "The Voice of House") In addition, this is a story that you can fully experience if you hear the accompanying sounds. If you don't hear anything, you're going to be a little confused. (episode title screen) The first title I thought of for the webtoon was simply "Sound". At the last minute I changed the title to "Sounds in the House" but displayed the title in the webtoon with "of the House" fading away. It's fun to work on artwork along with special effects, but it took too much time and there were too many parts where I had to push myself. I can do it with a one-shot story like this, but it would be difficult to work on a series with special effects every week... T_T So I truly admire those who actually do it. (scene outside the house) In the beginning of the story, the strangely-occurring sounds heard by the main character were actually all experienced by me. I once pressed a doorbell and heard a reply, but there was nobody home. One morning when the weather was bad, I heard the laughter of children outside... These are all things that have actually happened to me, when I was in high school... To this day, I don't know if those sounds were made by ghosts or if I was simply tired. Of course, the rest of the story is all fiction. Hehe. References